Ghosts From Your Past
by bballgirl22
Summary: James Diamond is a player, but one Stone in the gravel changes all that. But as he watches his unknown Stone crumble into herself before his eyes, he will stop at nothing to keep her safe. T cause Im a bit paranoid


**Ghosts From Your Past**

**A/N: Hey Rushers! I know I've been gone for…quite awhile, but I've been hit with a plot bunny! I always to write a story that focused more on James instead of Kendall, so this is it! And yes, the title is from the song Ours by Taylor Swift, but this is not even close to being based on Ours, so I'm not sure where that came from. Anyway, I figured I'd post this to see where it went and I hope you enjoy! Please review!  
**

**Summary: James Diamond was always a player, but has one Stone in the gravel caught his heart? As he tries to piece these feelings together, he watches his beautiful Stone crumble inside herself for some unknown reason and will stop at nothing to save her.**

James Diamond ran a hand through his brunette hair as he watched his best friends, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell, argue about something that Miss Collins had said before the bell. Of course Logan would argue about school on the last day of school before break. He chuckled to himself before turning around and almost running down his other best friend, Kendall Knight.

"Hey man," Kendall smiled at his best friend even as he watched James hazel eyes scan the pool area, frantically searching for someone. Kendall stood, the smile still on his face, waiting for his friend to acknowledge him, and shook his head good-naturedly when he didn't. "What are you looking for?" the blond finally asked, tapping James's shoulder.

"Oh, hey Kendall!" James said in surprise as he looked over at his friend, who now had his arms crossed and was staring amusedly at James.

"Yeah, hi, now tell me what, or should I say who you are looking for?" Kendall continued to stare as a smirk crossed his features and he rocked gently back and forth on his heels. He loved when James was nervous, it was actually hilarious for everyone else around the boy.

"Oh, nothing!" James responded, a bit too perky, but not enough for Kendall to call him out on it. "Just scoping around for hot pool babes." James sighed to himself in relief at the save. He raised his eyebrows and winked at a pair of blondes in bikinis as they walked by before turning back to Kendall, who was now staring at Logan and Carlos.

"If you say so," Kendall replied before motioning at his other two friends. "Now, do you have any idea what they are up to and if it needs to be stopped before Carlos brings out his helmet?" Kendall was watching his other friends suspiciously. James laughed before walking over to Kendall and slapping him on the back.

"Please, what could they do that could harm anyone here?" James laughed again as he steered Kendall towards the lobby. "Us, on the other hand, should head back up to the crib and start planning our days of break," James swept his hand out in front of Kendall before lightly shoving his friend towards the lobby.

He felt his breath catch for a moment when he saw _her_ come in through the other entrance near the stairs, but he quickly shook it off for Kendall, who, like Carlos and Logan, had no idea.

"James," Kendall began, his finger in the air as he started to turn around before James quickly pushed both of them to the elevator, only relaxing when the doors closed and he no longer had to hide what he was unused to.

"So, whatcha up to bud?" James asked suddenly, clapping his hands together and earning an odd look from Kendall before he shrugged and started to take part in the conversation.

Back at the pool, Lucy Stone had just entered, her normal skin-covering black and red outfit gone and exchanged for a gorgeous black and red swimsuit that matched her hair perfectly, which was pulled back into a slick ponytail.

"Hey Camille," Lucy grinned at her curly-haired friend as she sat down in the saved seat, and set her bag down next to it.

"So, have you changed your mind about going to Karaoke-Dokie yet?" Camille asked, pursing her lips together and staring up at Lucy through her eyelashes. Lucy let out a groan as she dropped her hands to her lap and glared over at Camille.

"I know you really want to go, but how many times have I told you? I do enough with music when I write and record my own songs! I don't need to go to some teen hangout and sing other artists songs and listen to other wannabes do the same thing and think they are good!" Lucy finished her rant and tossed her hair behind her shoulder, her ponytail flicking her shoulder and causing her to shiver due to the ticklish sensation. Lucy's triumphant feeling quickly vanished when she saw her best friend's shoulders slump.

"Cam, I know you really want to go, but I'm just not the girl to take with you. You know my views on all this cutesy music. And besides, Mandy's coming to live here in a couple days and I'm going to have to deal with helping her get settled in and making sure she knows about what to expect from the guys," Lucy gently touched Camille's arm.

Mandy Lucas was Lucy's cousin and happened to be the one family member Lucy genuinely liked and trusted besides her parents. Mandy was moving to the Palm Woods so she could pursue her singing dreams and Lucy was actually really excited that she was coming. She had already sent her four warning emails about the guys to get in the spirit.

"Luc, that's perfect! I'm sure Mandy would love to come with us!" Camille smiled broadly and Lucy had to stop herself from face-palming. "Besides, I'm sure I can get Logie-bear to make sure you know who is there." Camille gave Lucy a wink and the rocker let out a tiny laugh, unsure.

She wasn't even sure who Camille meant. She knew she had been annoying and teasing and Kendall nonstop, but it didn't mean she liked him. They were just great friends. But she didn't like to talk about her love life, or her lack of one, so it wouldn't have surprised her if Camille really did think she liked Kendall. But, if Camille could make sure two of the Big Time Rush members were there, then the other two were sure to follow. Maybe this could be to Lucy's advantage. And maybe she could finally get the hockey master a girlfriend, seeing as Mandy had responded eagerly and whole-heartedly to her email about Kendall. Lucy was about to respond when she had apparently been silent for too long.

"Come on, Lucy! Please?" Camille drew out the word, looking at Lucy with her hands clasped and her eyes blinking rapidly. Lucy grabbed her head in frustration before nodding reluctantly.

"Fine! Fine, fine fine," she growled out, causing Camille to squeal and throw her arms around her friend. Lucy blew a piece of stray hair out of her face and let a smile stretch across her face and she hugged Camille back. Her life was finally…exactly what she wanted. No hiding, no fear, no secrets to keep her loved ones safe. It was perfect. Suddenly, she lightly pushed Camille back.

"Now, go make sure you keep up your end of the bargain," she said, nodding at Logan, who was still talking to Carlos. Camille just smiled before standing up and walking towards Logan.

"Logan!" a voice called, causing the braniac to look up and smile when he saw who had called him.

"Hey Camille," he smiled back at her, forgetting about the silly argument he and Carlos were having about…well, he didn't even know anymore.

"Hi!" Carlos called happily from where he was positioned. Camille smiled over at him as well before turning back to Logan.

"So, you know what I think you and the guys would like to do over break? It's a great Friday night thing to do and I heard there'll be lots of girls there for all of you," Camille said, looking pointedly at Logan when she spoke of other girls. He gulped before nodding at her to continue.

"And what would that be?" he said quickly, not liking the glare.

"You should take the guys to Karaoke-Dokie on Friday night!" Camille told him with a squeal of delight. Logan smiled at her.

"Well, Camille, you see," Logan began before Camille cut him off, knowing where he was going with this.

"Please? For me? Just go try it out and if you guys don't like it, you never have to go there again," she begged, taking his hand gently and looking at him. Logan sighed as he felt himself giving in.

"Fine, come on Carlos. Let's go break the news now," Logan sighed, standing up and wondering why the heck he did these things for her. Then she kissed his cheek. That was why.

"Yes! Thanks Logan!" she cried before heading back over to Lucy.

"Logan, that sounds fun! Did you hear the name? I wonder we're going to be able to do there!" Carlos continued to ramble on and Logan pretended to listen as he figured out how he was going to break this news to James and Kendall. The pair arrived at apartment 2J quicker than Logan had hoped and walked in to find James and Kendall poring over a schedule of some sort. This was going to be hard. Logan rubbed his temples, getting ready to speak up when Carlos seemed to do it for him.

"Guys! We're going to Karaoke-Dokie!"

**A/N: So, I know not much happened in this chapter, but please review and give me a chance.**


End file.
